So Close, Yet So Far
by jaded image
Summary: Another story based on the idea if Ella and Mandy had escaped that fateful night...Only this time, they don't run far. As they say, keep your friend's close, but keep your enemies closer. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

_So Close, Yet So Far_

By: Jaded Image

**AN: Why am I starting another story? There must be something wrong with me, but this idea has been stuck in my head for so long, I just had to write it out. Another when of your "What ifElla and Mandy had escaped that fateful night...",except this time, they don't run far.Indeed, they're basically "right next door" :) **

* * *

Prologue

"_Mandy!" I shouted as soon as I reached the manor. A servant stared at me. I ran into the kitchen. "I've endangered Char again, and Kyrria! What can I do?"_

"_Pack your things," Mandy said as soon as she understood my rushed explanation. _

Yes, pack. That's what I must do. We had to leave the manor as soon as possible. I had no doubt that Char would arrive, most likely demanding an explanation for all the treachery I have shown him.

I ran to my room and grabbed a worn knapsack from under the bed. My thoughts flew around inside my head and I had trouble focusing. I had been found out. My disguise as Lela had been completely blown, and all because of Hattie.

An indescribable hatred welled up inside of me, and I had the sudden urge to strangle the spoiled brat had she been here. As it were, I threw in my precious book and the one glass slipper, along with a clean shift and a change of maid's clothing.

While I packed, I heard horses neighing outside the manor and knew that Char had arrived, along with what sounded like a small army.

I had to leave. And soon. There was no time for me to change out of the beautiful gown I had worn, but I couldn't run very far in such an outfit. My face contorted into a painful wince as I considered what I had to do.

Rushing out of my room, I passed Nancy and ignored her startled glance. My thoughts focused on getting out without meeting up with the love of my life. The idea tore at me and I felt my heart crack little by little. By going to the balls, I had placed Char in danger. I had placed Kyrria in danger. I'm such a horrible person.

Tears made steady tracks along my powdered cheeks, but I made no effort in wiping them away. This was the path I chose for myself. I chose to hurt myself and my love more by attending the dance. I had wanted one last look…

I fairly flew into the kitchen where Mandy was busy wrapping food in a linen cloth. She glanced at me and asked, "My lady, you haven't changed?"

The front door to the manor opened, and I could hear Hattie gushing nonsense while Dame Olga fawned over such extravagant guests. "I—There's no time! Mandy we have to go…"

"Ay, lady, come." She grabbed my arm and led me to the servant's entrance connected to the kitchen. At the door, I delayed her command to cast one last look back into the kitchen where I had spent so much time. I could hear the servant's whispered chattering as they all gathered in the front hall. No doubt Char had requested a meeting with all the servants.

His presence pulled at my heartstrings, especially with him so close.

"Come, lady! We must go!" Mandy yanked on my arm and I tumbled through the open door. Without a pause, Mandy shut the door and dragged me into the nearby copse of trees. For a fairy past her prime, she was rather nimble on her feet. I had to struggle to keep up with her pace. The skirts of the gown tangled itself between my legs, and I tripped over the hem.

"Wait, Mandy." I panted. She slowed down and cast an anxious look back at the house. We were in the forest, but if Char and his entourage happened to pass by any window facing the west, they could easily spot us. "Mother's dress…"

"There's no time to change, Ella. The prince will have to leave at some point, and he will see us if we do not go deeper into the forest."

I nodded and took hold of the bottom of the dress. With a mighty rip, the bottom hem of lace and silk ripped off, and I had to choke back a sob. "Lady…" Mandy whispered and knelt by my side. "Dresses can be fixed. What you are doing is saving a whole country. Be proud, sweet, for there is none more brave than you." And she offered her hand to me.

The two of us made our way deeper into the forest, and even though I could no longer see the manor, I still glanced back to the home where I had lived since I was born. The home with so many memories. The place where I just left the love of my life.

End Prologue

* * *

**AN: This will be a multi-chaptered story, in case that wasn't obvious. Not a wholly original idea, but I'll try to make it interesting. I was so stuck on this idea that I already typed out the first seven chapters...so if I get good feedback, the next one should be out in a few days.**

**So please read and review! If you guys don't like it, I don't feel the need to continue. **

JI


	2. Chapter 1

_So Close, Yet So Far_

**AN: So my computer crashed, and all my files full of "nonsense" are gone...blaaah. I should start saving my stories on a floppy or something. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"Mandy," I gasped between ragged breaths, "where are we going?"

We had been trudging through the dark forest for what seemed like hours, but Mandy refused to stop. "Sweet, we have to get as far away as possible. Most likely the prince will send out a search party for you."

I seriously doubted Char would go to such lengths, especially after I basically threw his love back into his face without any logical explanation. Char wasn't stupid, but he _was_ proud.

The tears I had shed were now dry salty trails on my face, and the pain had dulled. My mind was too tired to ponder over the past hours, and I felt grimy from all the hiking over tree roots and dirty niches. I never knew this forest behind the manor was so big.

Glancing down, I mourned the loss of my mother's beautiful dress. I wasn't one for fashion, but this was the last possession I had of Mother, especially after Hattie stole my necklace.

The sheer fabric had lost its glow and was covered with dirt. The trailing seams hung loosely from the ripped silk. I traced a beaded pattern on the skirt and wished that I didn't have to destroy such a beautiful creation.

I was startled when Mandy came to a sudden halt and watched as she glanced around the darkness. "Mandy…?"

My fairy godmother sighed. "I hate to say it, but I do believe we're lost. I thought this forest was suppose to stretch to the outskirts of Frell, but for some reason, I feel as if we're marching in circles."

I collapsed exhausted on a nearby log. "Perhaps we should forget escape and become hermits. This place looks as good as any."

"Lady, that's just your befuddled mind talking. We'll find a way out. We can travel to some far away country and find work as cooks." Mandy took a few more steps in what she thought was the general direction towards Frell's borders. Even if it was the right direction, I wasn't sure how she planned on arriving there. Especially since we were on foot.

As she looked, my thoughts wandered back to Char. I wondered if he was still back at the manor. He must be furious with me. And if by chance Mandy was right, and he _did_ send out a search party, I had no doubt that he would search to the edges of every country. He was incredibly proud, but with a healthy dose of determination as well. Another aspect I absolutely adored about him. If that were the case, we would be found.

My mind continued along this train of thought and an idea struck me. What if we didn't have to escape so far? What if instead, we actually do just the opposite? What was that saying? Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer? Although I didn't like to think of myself as Char's enemy, the basic idea appealed to me.

"Mandy!" I whispered in light of my welling excitement. "I've got it!"

My excitement brought a smile to her eyes. "Good, I'm about at my wit's end."

"We don't have to leave the country, we can just find work here! It's perfect, Mandy. Char would never expect it, nor anybody else for that matter." I babbled carelessly, my mind soared with this new discovery.

But Mandy didn't seem to share my enthusiasm. "I'm not sure I understand, sweet. I thought you wanted to get away from him?"

"Yes, well no…that is to say, I don't willingly want to be away from him…oh! What I mean is, instead of running away, we should actually stay in Frell." I stopped talking, feeling a little confused at my own jumbled explanation.

Mandy nodded slowly. "Stay in Frell…where? In case you have forgotten, dear, Frell is where your prince lives."

I grinned widely as my fairy godmother continued to look confused. "Why, stay at the castle of course. It's like that saying, keep your friend's close, but your enemies closer. Or some such. And what can be closer than the royal castle itself?" I beamed as if I had solved the issue of world hunger.

Mandy shook her head. "Ella, perhaps you should rethink this. Maybe it's your heart talking rather than your brain."

I frowned slightly as I studied my soiled hands. She was right. Why exactly do I want to stay? There's nothing here for me anymore. "I…I just…"

Mandy slowly lowered herself to a seat beside me. "Or, perhaps it's your heart _and_ brain. I must admit, it's not a completely horrible idea. Very unexpected, and I have a good friend there who works in the kitchens. It should be easy enough to get us in." Her tone turned thoughtful as she mulled over this idea.

I wrapped her in a hug and whispered, "Thank you, Mandy. You don't know what this means to me."

"Yes, well my sweet, we'll have to be extra careful. I suppose we should get going then. Frankly, this chill in the air isn't all that good for my old bones." She smiled and got up off the log. "Supposing that we've been heading west for the past couple o' hours, I think we should go north. Now get up, we don't have time to waste."

I laughed at her brisk tone and stood at her command. "Yes, ma'am."

Then the two of us slowly trudged our way in the direction of the castle. My heart fluttered at the prospect of staying in the same abode as Char. I really hoped this was the right decision.

* * *

**AN: I try to make Ella and Mandy stay as in character as possible, but if I stray from their personalities, please do tell me so. :)**

**Click the button!**


	3. Chapter 2

_So Close, Yet So Far_

By: Jaded Image

**AN: Ah, I'm sorry I'm so slow...but my computer has been acting up recently. What a pain. And now that I have a job for the summer, it's taking me a bit to find time to update. BUT, no worries! I have So Close, Yet So Far written up to chapter 9. Now that I have a little time, I should be able to update within days. **

**Disclaimer: I wish **_Ella Enchanted_** were mine, but then...I probably wouldn't have done as good of a job writing it as Gail Carson Levine did...

* * *

**

Chapter 2

I looked up at the towering walls before us and shivered a bit in my maid's uniform. Along the way, Mandy had suggested that I change considering a kitchen help did not usually wear elegant ball gowns, even if half of it was torn off and trailing in the dirt.

I stood a little behind Mandy as she conversed with her friend. We stood in the servant's entrance of the castle, and I was apprehensive over what a sight we must be. Mandy's friend Ethel glanced at me and smiled. "You poor dear, you must be cold. Come in, come in. I'll be gettin' you some food and drink."

She hurried away from the open door, and Mandy and I stepped into the flagstone hallway. Of course, I had been to the castle before. After all, I was just here with Char a few hours ago. But this section of the castle was completely new to me. As we followed Ethel down the hall, we passed various servants bustling by carrying trays of food.

Mandy whispered to me as we walked, "They're just cleaning up after the ball. A lot of the guests left after the prince charged out of there. You've really caused a ruckus." She smiled teasingly. All I could manage was a weak smile back.

"Here we are, this is the kitchens where you'll be working. I'm sure their highnesses wouldn't mind. We're in desperate need of help anyway." Ethel motioned to some food left out on the kitchen counter. "Go ahead and eat your fill, there's plenty left over. I can't tell you how happy I am to finally have you here, Mandy. How many times have I asked you to come join me?"

I glanced at Mandy. She was offered a job here to cook for royalty, and she refused? Mandy smiled, "Too many times, my friend. You know I wouldn't have left my beloved mistress. But I'm here now, and we would love to help out around the kitchen."

Ethel grinned and I knew I liked this woman. A boisterous woman past her prime, Ethel had the look of a loving grandmother with her graying hair in a loose bun. She treated me like a doting aunt and squeezed my cheeks when Mandy had introduced me as her aid.

"And what is your name, sweet pea?" She asked while Mandy and I settled into wooden chairs to eat.

I shot a look at Mandy, but she didn't seem too concerned. "My name…it's Elli." I offered. I seemed to have a habit of creating different personas for myself.

"Elli. Such a pretty name for a pretty girl. You know, I have a niece about your age. She's cleaning up the ballroom, but she should be back soon." And Ethel continued to talk while we ate. Every once in a while, a servant would come in carrying a half full tray of food, and Ethel would introduce us.

"This is Ivan," she'd announce, and then whisper, "He's been working here for _years_."

I had the feeling that I met half the staff before Ethel finally decided we had eaten enough. She led us to a side door leading to the servant's quarters. "Mandy, you'll be sharing a room with me, and Elli will share with Greta." She turned to look at me over her shoulder. "That's my niece. I think the two of you will get along fantastically."

I nodded and whispered a thank you before being shown into a neat little room with two beds. Ethel surveyed the surroundings for a bit, and finding everything to her satisfaction, she explained, "There use to be another girl livin' here with Greta, but then she up and married the baker's boy." She chuckled. "Enamored, they were."

I grinned at her as a fond smile stretched across her kindly face. Mandy chortled behind me, "I didn't know Margie found herself a man. Good for her."

Ethel smiled and looked at me. "Do you have some strapping young man, too?" She asked.

I felt the familiar pang of loss in my chest and struggled to keep smiling. Ethel didn't know, she was just being friendly. But that didn't stop me from wanting to bawl my eyes out. Images of Char floated through my mind. Strapping, indeed.

"Oh Ethel, being nosy again?" Mandy cut in. I smiled at her gratefully, and she placed an encouraging hand on my shoulder. "I won't have you badgering my goddaughter about her love life."

Ethel's smile went even wider, if that were possible. "Goddaughter? Why didn't you say so, Mandy? She's such a sweet thing. Alright, well then, I'll just be lettin' Elli here get settled. Come on, Mandy, we have some catchin' up to do." And with a wave, the two friends left.

I sank down onto one of the beds, assuming the bed with the pale frock on it was Greta's. A single tear made its way down my cheek, and I hurriedly wiped it away. There's no use crying over what has happened. I have made sure that no harm can come to the man I love. I should be thankful. But even that thought could not pull me from my depressed mood.

I slowly lay down on the bed, and made no effort to stop the tears that came. I may have done the right thing, but it didn't help with the pain. Without realizing it, I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Review, darlings! Reviews make me so happy :D 

jaded image


	4. Chapter 3

_So Close, Yet So Far_

By: Jaded Image

**AN: I feel a little stupid. I uploaded this chapter over two weeks ago thinking I could do this and then go on my two week vacation. I came back...and it wasn't there! I don't know what happened...but I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Hope there's still some readers out there ;) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

I woke to the sound of quiet shuffling and slowly turned on the small cot. My body felt sore from the trek through the forest. With blurry eyes, I watched as a girl a little older than me smoothed out the wrinkles of her blanket. Glancing over, she noticed I was awake and smiled.

She wrapped an apron around her waist while she spoke. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. Auntie says I should let you sleep in since you arrived so late."

I sat up and saw I had a blanket draped over me. "Oh, it's no problem at all. You must be Greta."

She smiled, and I decided I liked this girl. She was like her aunt, with wispy blonde hair and warm hazel eyes. I was glad that I could make a friend so soon after arriving.

Deciding I should probably get up, I pushed the blanket off and stood. Glancing down, I wrinkled my nose at the unsightly mess of my clothes. That's what I get for falling asleep without changing. Greta laughed at my expression and held up a simple dress. "You can wear one of mine. I wasn't sure if you wanted to be awakened just to change into your shift so I just let you sleep."

I laughed. "You're too kind."

The dress was a little big for me, but I managed to tighten the straps so that it would fit. While I dressed, Greta and I chatted. As it turned out, both her parents had passed away, her mother from childbirth and her father from illness. The only family she had left was Ethel.

As she spoke, I could hear the sad tinge of her voice, and I sympathized with her. The two of us were in similar situations. Although I still had Father, I had to leave all that behind. Mandy was all I had now.

Greta led me from our room down the same hallway from last night and back to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, I saw Mandy and Ethel chatting away merrily while they rolled out dough to rise. Mandy glanced over and smiled. "Good morning, sweet. How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock." I replied, grinning.

"Ay, she was snoring up a storm when I came back." Greta added mischievously. We laughed at her gentle teases. Ethel especially looked pleased. "I knew you two would get along. Such dears."

Mandy made me help her knead the dough, and she turned to stir a pot of porridge. Sprinkling in some cinnamon, she laughed when my stomach grumbled. "In a minute, sweet. Breakfast must be served first."

I watched the bustling in the kitchen as servants rushed in and out of open doors, all of them intent on some mission. One young boy of around eight bounded through a side entrance and announced, "Ivan says to set up breakfast for their highnesses."

He noticed me and walked over to lean against the counter by my side. "I'm Hans, who are you?" He asked bluntly.

Greta smacked him gently with a wooden spoon. "Be polite, Hans. There's no need to scare her."

Hans glared indignantly at the girl, but she just giggled in response. "She's not scared, are you, miss?" His wide blue eyes peered at me and all I could do was smile. "No, of course not. I don't find you scary." He smiled and dimples appeared in his cheeks.

Ethel grinned at the boy and shoved a tray into his hands. "Take this to Ivan. Run along now." Hans scampered out of the room, the tray in his hands dangerously close to overturning. "Hmm, I suppose someone should take a tray to Prince Charmont. Poor boy locked himself in his room." She continued and started filling another tray.

I froze in the middle of kneading. My breathing was a little strained, and I struggled not to let my trembling show. "The prince?" I whispered.

Greta laughed. "Ay, you know, son of King Jerrold and Queen Daria, the future ruler of Kyrria? This is the royal castle after all."

Mandy gave me a look from her position near the stove. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and tried to look casual. "Why did the prince lock himself in his room? Isn't he hungry?"

Ethel shrugged as she set a silver goblet in one corner. "I don't suppose you've heard of what happened last night. Apparently, he proposed to some girl at the ball, but she refused and broke his heart. He went chasin' after her, but all he found was her one glass slipper. It's all quite mystifying."

I shivered as I listened to Ethel speak. It wasn't completely true, obviously. If anyone, I should know, but it was strange listening to someone speak of it. I don't suppose Char wanted anyone to know what actually happened.

Greta was cutting slices of ham while she spoke. "Ingrid said she saw the prince and the lady he was so caught up with. She's supposed to be some mysterious beauty from Bast or something. Never took off her mask, so I've heard."

"Well, that's strange," murmured Mandy. She ladled out porridge and set the bowls onto separate trays. I could feel my heart beating in my throat. "Is that why he locked himself in? Because of some lady?"

"Oh, Mandy, not just _some_ lady." Greta continued. "I heard it was _the_ lady. The one he would marry and spend the rest of his life with. I must say, the woman must have a heart of stone to deny our prince."

"And now he's depressed and won't leave his chambers." Ethel concluded, and she placed the last plate on the tray. "Now, someone needs to give this to Prince Charmont."

I was shaking horribly, forgetting the dough that still had to be kneaded. I had hurt Char. He was depressed to the point that he couldn't eat, and it pained me to know I caused that. Would it have been better to have stayed?

Mandy noticed my pause and said sharply, "Knead the dough, Elli." Immediately, my hands started to move. "Greta, would you ask somebody to deliver the prince's tray. We can't have him starving."

When Greta left, Mandy slowly made her way over to stand by me. She acted like she was overseeing my work and whispered, "You did the right thing, love. You did the right thing."

* * *

**Next chapter will be out in a few days, most definitely. I'll even double check it to be sure. **

**Review!**

**JI**


	5. Chapter 4

_So Close, Yet So Far_

By: Jaded Image

**AN: Would you look at that? It's only been a few days since my last update! I'm so proud :D Anyway, this chapter is a little short, but if things go well, I should have the next chapter up soon. I'm definitely on a roll...**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in a while. I don't own **_Ella Enchanted_**. However, all the original characters and plot twists are miiine.**

----------

Chapter 4

I was sweeping the corridors outside the kitchens when I heard somebody sprinting down the hall. Carefully looking around the corner, I nearly got bowled over by Hans. With a yelp, he managed not to run into me. "Miss! Miss, you have to help me!" He said.

Unsure of what to do, I looked past him to a young man who was running towards us. Hans saw the youth as well and ducked behind me with a giggle.

I wondered vaguely if I should be worried. Perhaps I need to protect Hans from this stranger. The only weapon I had was my flimsy broom, and I had no skills whatsoever in using it for any reason other than getting the dust off the floor.

"Oi!" Yelled the stranger. "You little imp, come back with my stable hand cap!" He paused a few feet in front of me and leaned against the wall panting.

Glancing down at Hans who attempted to hide in my skirt, I asked, "Um, is there a problem, sir?" I had my broom at the ready, but this man didn't look like he was going to harm anything. Instead, he broke out into delighted chuckles.

"I'm sorry, miss." He laughed some more, and I offered an uncertain smile. "I'm Isaac, the stable boy. Me n' Hans was just havin' some fun. I apologize for disturbing your cleaning."

I grinned as Hans giggled from behind. "You're a troublesome little boy aren't you, Hans?" I asked while ruffling his dirty blonde hair. Hans tried to scowl but broke out into peals of laughter.

Isaac grinned at me, and I felt self-conscious with his blue eyes watching. He looked to be about Greta's age, strong and tanned from working with the horses, I suppose. "And what might your name be, miss?"

"I'm Elli. I work in the kitchens." I stated simply.

"Well Miss Elli, it looked like you were going to wreak havoc with that broom of yours. I felt I had to stop in order to save my life." His joking lifted my spirits from its previous low point.

"You never know, Sir Isaac, I've been taught all sorts of defense moves at finishing school." I retorted without thinking. His friendly attitude made me drop my guard.

Isaac looked a little surprised. "Finishing school, you say? An accomplished young lady then. What is a lady such as yourself doing working in the kitchens?"

"I…" My mind whirled with lies and half-truths. I needed to find an explanation. "What I mean is that…I _worked_ at a finishing school…before coming here. And I picked some things up along the way." I nodded my head, hoping to sound convincing enough. I started heading back to the kitchen seeing as I finished the sweeping.

Isaac followed me through the door while he spoke. "Well, they must be teachin' some intense subjects then. I remember a time when young ladies were taught to curtsey rather than to fight."

Hans tugged on my skirt and questioned, "Elli, can you teach me to fight? Then I can beat up Isaac every time we wrestle." His face was so expectant, I couldn't help but laugh. Isaac grinned. "You better not, else I'm done for."

Ethel came in at that moment and smiled widely. "What are you two boys doin' here? Don't you have some work elsewhere? Don't be distracting Elli now. By the way, dear, Mandy wants you to help her peel some potatoes. She's sittin' out in the courtyard."

I smiled my thanks and started to leave, but Isaac grabbed my hand. "Until next time then, Miss Elli. I won't be keeping you from your work now."

I wasn't sure how to respond and only nodded my head. Ethel laughed and whacked Isaac with a towel. "Get going, you charmer. You've got some horses to look after."

As I exited through a door leading to the courtyard, I heard Isaac yell, "Gimme back my cap, you scoundrel!"

----------

**Well lookee there, Elli made herself a new friend :) We should all welcome him with open arms and bushels of...candy. Eh...**

**The Three R's:**

**Relax. Read. Review. **

**JI**


	6. Chapter 5

_So Close, Yet So Far_

By: Jaded Image

**AN: Okay..I realize I said updates would be quick since I've written out the next few chapters, but I've been a tad bit busy lately. School has started, and since it's my senior year, I'm trying to get all my college apps together and sent off...boring stuff. But I'm still here and this story is still alive! No worries :)

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"How are you doing, sweet?" Mandy asked after I settled down next to her. She handed me a washed potato along with a knife, and I started to peel. For a moment, I sat watching the brown skin twirl its way into a waste bin before I spoke. "Fine, Mandy. Just fine."

"Not having any second thoughts?" She questioned. I knew she wanted to make sure I didn't regret any of my decisions, and truth be told, I didn't. Even if living in the same area as Char was painful, it was also more comforting than living miles away in some unknown land, and I told her so.

Mandy nodded understandingly. "You know, Ella, you'll have to be much more careful here. Try not to wander towards the main hallways in case you meet up with someone who might recognize you. It's unlikely, but I think we should take the precaution."

"Of course," I replied. After my near breakdown in the kitchen earlier, I was all for being careful.

Mandy and I talked a bit more while we peeled the potatoes. As we sat, I watched as a group of what looked to be knights amble over to a practice field. It was a field of packed dirt, and straw dummies lined the edges. From where I sat, I could barely make out some of the men's features. "That's Sir Stephen!" I gasped as I watched two men slide swords from their sheaths while the rest sat under the shade of a large oak. It looked like they were training.

Mandy peered in their direction. "And who might this Sir Stephen fellow be?" She asked, watching the skilled dance of swords.

I was more than a little startled to see such a familiar face. "He's the knight that escorted me to the giants' wedding. Oh, and there's Sir Aubrey and Percival! Sir Bertram's the one with the bow and arrow."

My excitement was getting the better of me. I had forgotten the half-peeled potato in my hand and instead, was watching the group of men joke and train together.

"Ella, try not to let your guard down. None of those men can ever see you. It could reveal our identities. And finish peeling the potato." Mandy stated.

I did as she ordered me to do, but all the while, I could not keep my eyes off of the group. I had known them for a short while, but seeing them again made the pieces of my heart swell because these men were Char's close friends, and they could be by his side whenever they chose. I really hoped they were doing their jobs as friends.

Quickly scanning their faces, I was both disappointed and relieved to not see my prince. I don't know what I would've done had I been able to see him. I might've done something regrettable.

In the middle of my musings, a shout came from the field, and I was startled to see the knights waving wildly in my direction. For a minute, fear seized in my chest, and I was sure they had figured out who I was. Then out of nowhere, an arrow landed a foot from our basket of potatoes. I let out an unsuspecting squeak and nearly fell off of my stool perch.

Mandy shot a startled glance at the knights who were quickly making their way over, no doubt to check if I was hurt. "Ella, hurry inside, they're coming over. And if you still remember them, then it's doubtless that they remember you as well."

I nodded and stood up. Anxious to get away, I didn't look to see how far the knights had gone before I stepped back into the kitchen. Once I was out of sight however, I couldn't force myself to go any further. I wanted to know what was being said, and so I hid behind an open pantry.

"Oi! I'm sorry, ma'am, truly. That was a dangerous trick my friend played on me. Are you alright?" asked a deep male voice. I thought it was perhaps Sir Bertram.

"No harm, no foul, sir knight." Mandy replied.

"But the lass, is she alright? She looked to have taken quite a fright." This time it sounded like Sir Stephen. "Like a frightened pup." Definitely Sir Stephen.

I could hear the smile in Mandy's voice as she spoke. "Frightened, yes, but completely unharmed. You have no worries, the lass is merely taking some time to gather her wits. I thank you for your concern."

And after a few more polite remarks, the group of knights departed. I edged around the cupboard and peeked through the door. "They're gone, Mandy?" I asked quietly.

Mandy laughed lightly as she stood up. "Yes, lady. Each and every one of them came over to check on you. Quite a chivalrous lot we have here in Frell. My compliments to the King."

"Yes," I whispered as she passed me with her basket of potatoes. "And to the prince as well."

* * *

**I like having familiar characters back in the plot. Inventing new people takes a lot of work. Developing old ones are more fun, haha. So dear readers, keep the reviews coming! I'm gonna need the many wake-up calls from people to keep going. **

**JI**


	7. Chapter 6

_So Close, Yet So Far_

By: Jaded Image

**AN: Rah, it's the next chapter! I'm glad I finally got the chance to upload this. I've got oodles (ha, funny word...) of ideas for this fic, and I just have to put them into words. Since each chapter is so short, I'm thinking this story will probably have 20+ chapters. I don't know if you guys see that as a good thing or not...

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Time past quickly after the first day. Before I knew it, weeks had flown by with no incidents such as with the arrow.

It seemed the castle was in endless need of food, and the kitchen was filled with the aromas of rotisserie chicken and cherry jubilees. I had never realized it at the manor, but cooking could be quite laborious work. Food had to be made in great quantities to feed all the mouths.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the sleeve of my dress while I attempted to neatly sprinkle coconut shavings over the vanilla dessert. Glancing over at Mandy, I saw her smack Isaac's hand away from the cooling pot roast. I smiled to myself and was surprised when Isaac looked up with laughing eyes. That man had made it a habit to come and visit the kitchens at least once every day. I don't know if it was customary for him, but his company was enjoyable.

Greta burst in through the door leading to the dining hall, her wispy blonde hair trailing out of its loose knot. Behind her was a petite brunette carrying a tray full of empty plates. "Auntie, we need more wine, and they're almost out of pot roast."

Ethel looked up from taste testing the clam chowder and pointed to the wine that was set out beforehand. "I suppose you'll need two bottles of that. Either King Jerrold is feeling quite boisterous today, or we have some unexpected guests."

Mandy snorted. "When is King Jerrold _not_ feeling, as you put it, boisterous?" Ethel grinned at her friend, and I couldn't help but let slip a soft laugh. Isaac leaned casually against a wall, making sure he was out of people's way. "Oh come, Mandy." He said. "Men sometimes feel the need to let loose and be rowdy. It's in our blood."

Greta grabbed the wine from the counter and with practiced ease, popped the cork out of the bottle. "Actually, there are some visitors here. Where did they say they were from again, Ingrid?"

The small brunette didn't pause from loading the sink with dirty dishes as she replied, "Ayortha, I think it was. I think the man is the Duke Edwarde, and he brought his daughter Adrynna."

"Well, aren't you just the informative one." Ethel stated.

I felt my heart skip a beat at the mention of Ayortha. That's where Areida lives. "Ayortha…"

"Have you been there before, Elli? Perhaps on one of your finishing school outings?" Isaac teased. He still couldn't get over the fact that I "worked" at a finishing school before. Imagine if he found out I actually attended classes and could give detailed lectures about the uses of mutton forks.

"No, I've never been there. Although I have heard that their music rivals that of the songbird." I didn't bother to look up from the next plate of dessert I was decorating. "Do you happen to know why they're here, Ingrid?"

The brunette finished placing all the oily dishes in the soapy sink before grabbing the pot roast. "I think I overheard Meg say something about a marriage arrangement. I'm not quite sure though."

My heart nearly stopped as I watched Greta and Ingrid leave the kitchen. Other servants came and went, and the plates of desserts that I already decorated slowly dwindled down, but my mind was stuck on the questionable marriage arrangement. Is Char getting married then? And to the daughter of an Ayorthaian duke? Would he do this willingly?

It had only been two months since that last disastrous ball when he told me, or Lela that is, that he would never marry. So he must have changed his mind in that period of time. My heart was beating frantically in my chest, and I was having some difficulty breathing. I was so deep in my thoughts that the sudden hand on my shoulder made me jump and drop the spoon full of coconut shavings.

"Elli? Are you alright?" Asked Isaac, his blue eyes looked concernedly at my flushed cheeks.

"Y-yes, of course…I'm absolutely fine. I'm tired, I think…" I trailed off uncertainly and looked up in a daze at Mandy as she led me firmly to my room. Sitting me down, she smoothed my damp hair back from my face. "Sleep, Lady. You'll feel better once you wake." And she kissed my forehead and left.

There was nothing I could do but follow her orders. I only wish that she had commanded me to forget Char. Maybe then the pain would go away.

* * *

**So, I'd just like to thank all my reviewers for their dedication and support. You guys are amazing. I can't believe people enjoy reading my immature fantasies about Ella and Char, haha.**

**JI**


	8. Chapter 7

_So Close, Yet So Far_

**By: Jaded Image**

**AN: So, I've decided that I adore long weekends. It gives me time to things that I otherwise have no time for. Such as update. Which is what I'm doing now :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Someday, I'll get rich enough to buy the copyrights from Ms. Levine. But until that day comes...

* * *

**

Chapter 7

When I woke up, I had no doubt that Mandy must've done some fairy magic on me. My mind was clearer, and I didn't feel the need to cry the moment I opened my eyes. Seeing as Greta was sleeping soundly in her bed, I guessed that it must be a little before dawn. Greta always got up minutes after the sun rose like clockwork.

Changing quietly into a clean dress, I made my way down the hall to the kitchen and then through the door leading into the courtyard. At this time, few people were up and I didn't meet anybody on my way to the labyrinthine garden.

It was only a few days ago that I discovered this garden. It was full of fragrant flowers with names that I've never heard of and stone benches hidden in the hedges. There were paths that wound around the garden, but they all lead to an opening in the center of all the greenery. There, a glittering fountain of a majestic rearing centaur spouted clear water from its ivory horn into pools.

This garden was right next to the parrot cages, and I had to take care that Simon did not see me. It was hard to believe that I had only been at the castle for nearly two months. The towering structure had become like a second home, and I didn't regret my decision for a minute. Avoiding people who might have recognized me was relatively easy, especially since I spent most of my time in the kitchen.

As I slowly wound my way towards the center of the garden, I heard soft voices traveling over from a different path. By the looks of the sky, it was still early dawn. I don't know who would be out at this time.

Rounding a corner, I was stopped in my tracks at the couple before me. Their backs were towards me, but there was no way I wouldn't have recognized that lanky build, the way the man's hair curled at the end, or the slight tilt of his head when he was listening intently.

"Father wants to delay the marriage. He worries over me constantly and wonders whether or not this union is suitable for the daughter of a duke." The woman beside him spoke, and her voice reminded me of sweet honey. Her golden hair was pulled back and pinned with a glittering rhinestone clip. There was something about her that was strangely familiar, but my mind was too preoccupied to follow that trail of thought.

Char! He was but ten paces away. I felt the sudden urge to run forward and beg for his forgiveness. My restraint nearly slipped when I heard a low chuckle that was distinctively his. "I believe Duke Edwarde has nothing to worry over. What can be more suiting than a marriage out of love?"

Something about his tone of voice made me flinch. He was still hurting, just as I was. But he had decidedly moved on to someone better, someone who is much more fitting for him.

The woman turned her gorgeous golden head to smile at him and noticed me standing there. "Do you need something, miss?" Her polite voice jerked me out of my trance-like state. I saw Char begin to turn and a panic gripped my heart. He couldn't see me; I can't let him see me. I refuse to ruin another happy moment for him.

Whirling around, I ran back the way I had come, the segment of their conversation burned in my mind. My vision clouded, and I lost my footing several times.

I don't know how, but somehow my stumbling feet carried me back through the doors to the kitchens. Bursting through, I saw Greta and Ethel working a large bucket of butter while Mandy was placing a pie into the hot oven. Various other servants were fluttering around with dishes and linen napkins.

"Elli? What's the matter, dear?" Ethel asked, looking startled at my sudden appearance. I probably looked a mess with all the dirt and scrapes from my falls.

Greta rushed over and brushed dirt off of my cotton dress. "What happened to you? You looked like you've just seen a ghost." Many of the servants were watching with blunt curiosity. I don't suppose this sort of thing happens often. Manners Mistress would be appalled by my behavior and ragged appearance.

"Oh, come to me, sweet." Mandy held out her arms, and I was only too glad to obey. She guided me back to my room and once again I sat on the bed. This time, Mandy sat across from me and waited patiently for me to regain my speech.

"Now Lady, tell me what's wrong." She said as I struggled to string words into sentences.

With a shaky sigh, I told her about the morning incident. Throughout my retelling, I felt myself slowly go numb. At the end, my voice had turned dull. "They're getting married, Mandy."

Mandy came to sit next to me, and I leaned on her shoulder like all those times when I was younger. "Lady," she began, "be strong. This is the path you chose, and I know it's painful."

"Worse than your tonics." I cut in with a slight smile. She smiled consolingly. "And those were awful."

"If it's any comfort, it didn't sound like the prince and the lady were talking about their marriage, if you get my meaning. By the sounds of it, Lady Adrynna is getting married to somebody else, some lad below her station. Otherwise, why would the duke worry? The Prince of Frell is far from unsuitable for any lass."

I considered what she said. It all made sense, I was just too boneheaded to figure it out at the time. I felt a little better, and Mandy soon left me alone to think it through.

Char's presence had brought up the pain that I thought I had buried somewhere deep within me. Just seeing him made my heart ache, and I wondered if he felt the same. Was he still thinking about me? Did he also remember the times we spent together? Or did he think I was a superficial wench?

I sighed. No doubt whatever his thoughts were, they weren't all too pleasant.

* * *

**I'm wondering if anyone can guess who this Lady Adrynna is? Ella said she looks familiar. Just to be clear, she isn't a new character, although her name is completely made up.**

**As a sidenote, I was also wondering if any of you reviewers want to give me the physical descriptions of Ella, Char, and Mandy? I've been imagining Ella with dark brownish hair and green eyes, and Char with messy brown hair that curls at the ends and is a few shades lighter than Ella's. A previous reviewer for my other fic, Married, said that Ella has black hair...? **

**It's been awhile since I read the book, and I'm too lazy to look it up, haha. So I'm hoping some kind soul would refresh my memory before I totally ruin these characters. **

**JI**


	9. Chapter 8

_So Close, Yet So Far_

**By: Jaded Image**

**AN: I'm sorry it's been so long, it's completely my fault...I apparently have no organization skills haha. But the next chapter is up! Huzzah!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, I'd be the one with all the money, fans, and horribly movie version.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter** 8**

I finally left my room after dazing about the small quarters for most of the morning. My conscience weighed at my shoulders for leaving all my friends to work while I wallowed in my own depressing thoughts. It was unlike me to be so unhappy, and I resolved to look on the brighter side of things.

When I entered the kitchens from the servant's quarters, I was immediately ordered to bring in more firewood for the ovens. It seemed I had come at the right time for Mandy and the others were in a flurry all around the room, and they were running a bit behind. The palace kitchen was by no means small, but with all the people rushing into each other, it was almost stifling.

"Flour! Where's the godforsaken flour?" Mandy very nearly roared to no one in particular. "Why can't I find anything in this pig sty?" She threw up her hands in exasperation as I handed her the flour bag. "Oh sweet," she called over her shoulder while mixing flour into a large wooden bowl, "go help Greta with the venison. Lord Chauncey has so _thoughtfully_ provided us enough food until winter."

"Uh, right." Unsure of whom this Chauncey fellow was, I searched for Greta and found her struggling to haul a heaping portion of venison through the courtyard door.

"Elli!" She gasped gratefully as I took hold of another end of the deer. "I thought I was going to die out here with this stinking piece of meat." I laughed at her exaggeration of the situation, knowing that she was just trying to keep me lighthearted.

"Greta, who's this Lord Chauncey?" I grunted between heaving the meat through the doorway.

"Oh, he's some small lord that owns some estate and a manor in a place that nobody's e'er heard of. Says it's near the edge of Frell. A swank if you ask me. Him and that daughter of his." Greta brushed a strand of light blonde curls behind her ear and stretched her arms over her head.

"Well, what are they doing here?" I wasn't sure I liked the sound of this Chauncey, and I couldn't understand his purpose for coming here. "And all this meat is for…"

She shrugged. "I'm guessing he's just wants to impress their highnesses. Make it easier for them to accept his daughter as a marriage prospect for Prince Charmont."

I nearly groaned out loud. It seemed that I was just thrown into a never ending cycle. Where in the world did all these people come from? And why now of all times?

"There'll be more of 'em. I'm willing to bet the king's invited the daughters of every lord that's in the books. As if we don't have enough work to do." She muttered at the injustice of it all. I was a little bewildered that I hadn't heard a word about this. Then again, I never really leave the kitchens. Mandy says it's too risky.

At this point, I wasn't sure whether or not I should feel amused or pained. All these ladies gathered in one place, surely Char would be able to find one he likes, maybe even loves. I reprimanded myself for feeling jealous of a girl that was currently nonexistent. This would be better than him marrying me. The new girl wouldn't be risking his life every second of the day.

Greta and I hauled the whole load of salted venison into a pantry after Mandy told us she would deal with it later. Then she gave each of us separate orders to "finish this damned meal", as she so eloquently put it. Even Isaac was put to work being told to slice the potatoes, although he had some verbal objections. "But I don't even work here!"

"Well, you come here plenty of times to loiter about. This time, you might as well help out." Mandy retorted, shoving a waste basket at his feet.

It was in the midst of all the ruckus that Hans burst through an open door and nearly knocked a passing server with a tray full of treacle tarts. "Ethel, Ethel," he panted, "Ivan says we need more people serving at the dining hall. He said the Lord of something or other and the Duke of someplace is here and there's not enough people to serve 'em."

"Poppycock. What happened to the rest of the staff?" Ethel demanded as she took a pot off the grill before it boiled over. "Where's Meg and her group? And Tobias?"

Hans shook his head. "Meg says she's got to attend to the sir knight from Bast. Says he fell of his horse while riding. And Tobias is already out there. Ivan says we woulda had enough people if these royals weren't constantly flowing in with their 'hoards o' strumpets'. What are strumpets, Ethel?"

Greta gasped and Mandy let out a snort. Isaac found that hysterically funny and had trouble finishing his potatoes. I couldn't help but laugh at Hans' innocent question. Ethel only shook her head at the antics of the manservant. "Never you mind, Hans. I s'ppose we'll just have to make do with what we've got. Greta and Elli, you two are going to have to go serve at the table once we've got most of the meals done. You'll probably have to bring Mary and them with you."

"I…but, Ethel, I'm not…prepared for something so, so big." I stammered. This was one of those dreaded situations that I was anticipating. There was no doubt that I would be found out if I went out there. I shot Mandy a look and saw that she had a deep frown etched in her forehead.

"Ethel, you know the lass isn't exactly the most coordinated." I was too busy trying to get out of this predicament to feel insulted. "Maybe you should send someone else." Mandy suggested.

"There isn't anybody else, otherwise I would've sent them. Elli dear, I realize this might be asking too much, but we really don't have enough people out there." Ethel pleaded.

I heard Mandy splutter a few curses to herself and wished fervently that nothing bad would happen.

Ethel turned to Hans and said, "Now run along and tell Ivan that we'll be sending reinforcements soon enough." I watched as the little boy sprinted off with his dirty blond hair flying behind him.

I don't know how I was supposed to manage this one. All throughout the rest of the afternoon, I hoped that this wouldn't be my last day at the castle.

* * *

**I just want to thank everybody who's still following this story. It's at the top of my priority list :)**

**Now, to address a few things:  
****1. All the guesses were correct about the identity of the blonde lass. It was rather obvious...oops.  
2. Ella is a little silly, and her appearance did not suddenly have a drastic change over the two month period. How she gets around this little issue will be addressed. Any guesses?  
3. Er...I'm taking some artistic license in the case of characterization and plot points. I realize that in the book, Mandy and the palace cook had talked about Ella before, and that is how Char finds out about her in the first place. However, in this fanfic, let's just pretend that particular event never happened...  
4. Thank you to all the reviewers who took the time to give me Char/Ella/Mandy's descriptions. You guys are fantastic, as always :D**

**JI**


	10. Chapter 9

_So Close, Yet So Far_

**By: Jaded Image**

**AN: Well now, the 9th chapter. Finally. Haha. It's been awhile since I wrote this, and I didn't bother to check it over (pure laziness on my part). Hopefully, all the words make sense and nothing weird happens..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally. **

* * *

Chapter 9

A few hours before I was to be sent to my death (as this disastrous situation would most likely lead to), Mandy hustled me back into the servant's quarters. I don't know how she found the time in between yelling at every poor idle body and making the next dozen courses, but she slipped out of the kitchen looking no worse for the wear.

"Lady, we have to get you out of here. Or else this is the last night we'll have at the castle." She had already started unfolding a knapsack from under my cot, but even though I knew I could be risking everything, I still didn't want to leave.

"I…Mandy…what if I just went out there? Like, in a disguise. I…I don't want to leave…" I was ashamed to hear a slight whine in my voice. What was I? Five?

Mandy grunted impatiently. "Disguise? And what do you suggest, Lady? Short of disfiguring your face, I doubt the prince has forgotten what you look like."

"Oh, it doesn't have to be that drastic, just slight changes. Please? Can't you work your magic? Maybe a new hair color. Some more freckles. Or even a dimple or two?" I had thought about this all afternoon. I could make sure that I didn't serve the royal table where Char and his parents would dine. I'll just stick to the tables where the lower royalty sat. A small voice in the back of my head commented on how I would also be able to see Char again, but I shoved that thought aside.

"Ella, sweet, you know that in situations like these, it would take very large magic."

My fists clenched as she told me what I already knew. Without bothering to argue with her, and without even thinking it through, I called out to the one person who I thought would be able to help. "Lucinda, Lucinda, come to my aid!"

Mandy let out a strangled noise that probably meant she completely disagreed with me. A second later, a gentle puff of lilac smoke uncovered the form of the fairy Lucinda. She wasn't the surreal beauty from the giant's wedding, but she looked a lot better than when I last saw her.

"Ah, my dear, what is it you need of me? Oh, do tell, how did the ball go? Did the prince like your carriage? Although I have to admit that orange is not the most pleasing color." She spoke with such levity that I felt my own spirits rise.

"Lucinda, I need you to help change me so that the prince won't recognize me." I stated as shortly as I could. The complexities of the situation could be discussed at a later time. Right now, I had to get ready for the dinner.

But Lucinda seemed to want to further explore the reasons behind my request. "Change? Why ever would you change? Don't tell me the prince doesn't like the way you are now?" Her features turned self-righteous as she continued. "Well, you know what I say, don't ever let a man change who you are. Even if is the prince of Kyrria."

Hearing this from the fairy who until recently disguised her own looks with unsurpassed beauty was a little strange, but I didn't comment on it. There's no need to insult her when I needed her help.

"Please," I begged, there wasn't much time left. I knew that I had to serve at that dinner. And even though it was for selfish reasons, I couldn't help it. "Just change me. Or…or give me something so that I won't be recognized."

Mandy had been surprisingly quiet up until now. She spoke up as Lucinda paused after her last lecture. "Lucinda, you know I hate to ask you for anything, but I would like for you to help Lady with this."

I knew the surprise was clear on my face, and I could see that Lucinda was not use to this side of my fairy godmother either. "I…what?" Clearly, she was baffled.

"Ella needs your help." Mandy said quietly.

Looking at me, Lucinda must've seen some of my inner struggles. "Oh, alright. I might have something that could help you. I'm not very certain that it works…a silly sprite gave it to me after all, but if it does, it should do the trick."

She dug around in a small purse that hung from a sash around her waist. By the way she was shifting through its contents, it looked as if it held much more than what the eye sees. A fairy trinket, I thought.

Still digging, Lucinda muttered as she searched. "I am getting very mixed messages from you, Mandy dear."

Mandy only hmphed in response.

Finally, Lucinda drew a necklace from the purse. It looked to be made of some sort of silvery metal, and on it hung a crystal teardrop pendant. I took it carefully from her hands and studied the jewelry. On closer inspection, there looked to be a bit of wispy, gray smoke in the center of the crystal. I blinked, unsure if my eyes were working properly. It looked as if the smoke was moving within its encasement. "This…"

"It's the remains of a boggart." Lucinda explained. "It's charmed to disguise a human by request. Handy stuff, if it works."

Mandy helped me secure the trinket around my neck, and I shivered as the jewel nestled in the hollow of my collar bone. "Where did you say you got this?" Mandy demanded.

"Just some sprite I met along the way." Lucinda said offhandedly, suggesting that it wasn't as simple as it sounded.

"Um, so how does this work?" I cut in. I was feeling excited and anxious all at the same time. I could feel adrenaline rush through my body and a tingling feeling spread from the crystal.

"Well, my dear," Lucinda began, "you should know that when it comes to magic spells such as the one you are holding, there are al—"

"Oh, get on with it, Lucinda." Mandy interrupted with a growl. She hadn't really agreed to using magic in the beginning, and now her patience was wearing thin. "Ella doesn't need a lecture, she needs a solution."

Lucinda frowned down at my fairy godmother and sniffed indignantly. "Knowing the basics is essential. As I was saying." She waved a hand distractedly through the air as if swatting annoying insects. "There are always trigger words to help you activate and deactivate your spell. To activate your spell, just say 'dissimulo'."

I nodded as I tried to engrain those two key words in my mind. It wouldn't do to forget either one. "So then, all I have to do is say those words and I would look different?"

"Well, in theory, you're suppose to say the trigger word, then who you want to be disguised from, and lastly, imagine what you would like your disguise to be. Try it out now, before you go do whatever it is you want to do and find that it doesn't work." Lucinda leaned in expectantly as I thought about what I was, in theory, suppose to do.

"Dissimulo. Disguise me from Lucinda and Mandy." I whispered and imagined Hans in my head.

A gasp sounded and I opened my eyes to see Mandy looking a little unsettled and Lucinda clapping in delight. "Wonderful, darling! You make such a cute little boy."

I grinned happily as I walked over to a mirror. My own green eyes looked back at me.

Mandy spoke from behind, and I looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Sweet, you might not want to disguise yourself as someone who already exists. It might cause some controversy."

"Oh, you're right of course. How do I take the disguise off, Lucinda?" I gazed at her expectantly.

She sighed as if it was a misfortune that I didn't want to continue looking like a boy. "Dimitto." I said the word and a second later, I heard Mandy's grunt of approval.

"Ooh, Ella dear, do you think you could change yourself into--"

"No time." Mandy cut in. "Ella, get yourself ready. We have to prepare for the dinner now." She seemed to be in a sulky mood since Lucinda was actually able to help me.

Lucinda huffed a little at having her fun ruined. A smile stretched across my face and a giddiness rose in my chest. I went over to her and gave her a gentle hug and felt her stiffen slightly. "Thank you, Lucinda. Thank you so much." I whispered.

Letting go, I was surprised to see that Lucinda was crying. Seeing my concern, she waved a hand and offered a watery smile. "Go ahead, dear. Run along now."

I laughed and grabbed Mandy's hand. Together, the two of us made our way back to the kitchen. As we left the room, I could hear the faint poof of a fairy disappearing.

* * *

**Whoaa, I totally did a HP crossover right there. But, I needed a way for Ella to disguise herself, and this was what I thought of. So... :)**

**Just as a little FYI, 'dissimulo' is Latin for "to conceal, disguise, keep secret"; 'dimitto' is "to break up, dismiss, leave, abandon". I like Latin. I wish I knew Latin. **

**And for the anonymous reader who noticed, I have played Golden Sun before (I love the game...). However, naming two of my characters Ivan and Isaac was completely unintentional. **

**Anyway, R&R, if you please!**

**JI**


End file.
